El crimen perfecto
by PersefoneDHV
Summary: Yamcha han cometido el mejor crimen de todos ¿Cual sera? fic para el concurso de la pagina "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"


El ambiente era perfecto Las luces ambarinas en combinación con el púrpura de las paredes, la música estridente, los sonidos bajos y retumbantes de la música moderna que se acompasaba a los latidos de su corazón y los cuerpos sudorosos de los jóvenes moviéndose al compás del sonido El mejor ambiente sin duda, una noche en la que el cielo era el límite. Sin embargó él se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar. El alto y atractivo hombre, algo mayor para el lugar sentado en una postura relajada en un sillón azul turquesa al fondo del club, su postura contrastaba totalmente con sus pensamientos, sentado ahí pareciera que era un tigre en su habitad natural, cazando, acechando con sus vaqueros ajustados, su camisa color vino, y esa cicatriz cruzando su pómulo izquierdo lo hacía ver peligroso e intrigante; pero él ya sabía eso, ese conjunto de cosas hacia que las mujeres lo siguieran como a la miel, pero hoy no era el día de seguir el juego, no le costaría el más mínimo trabajo hacerlo, levantarse ir a la barra y buscar una chica 10 ó15 años más joven ¿Qué importaba? Era lo mismo, se sentía en un mundo en el cual convivía con maniquíes que siempre hacían lo mismo todos los días, diciendo lo mismo y, aunque por lo general el fuera como ellos, hoy no. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?" Se preguntaba mientras sus amigos a su alrededor platicaban animosamente, no podía más, debía salir de ahí. -Ey Takashi- llamo al hombre a su lado mientras él se acercaba mucho a una chica de cabello castaño -¿Qué ocurre Yam?- dijo después de que Yamcha lo codeara -Em yo... Debo irme- dijo haciendo ademán de levantarse. -No te vallas amigo- dijo Takashi regresandolo al sofá -aún es temprano o que ¿Hoy no ha caído ninguna?-río. -Creo que es por eso- río al unísono- Te veo después Takashi- dijo mientas se alejaba. Salió del asfixiante lugar hacia la avenida, no había traído auto así que echó a andar por la calle, era temprano sin duda era un sábado agradable en el cual la brisa nocturna refrescaba el ambiente cálido de la primavera, tenía poco de haber anochecido y se veía a muchos transeúntes en las calles de capital del oeste había parejas, familias o simplemente personas regresando de su trabajo.

"Siempre lo mismo" volvió a pensar. A Yamcha siempre le había fascinado caminar por las calles del centro cuando no tenía nada que hacer por las noches y sus fiesteros amigos del baseball descansaban, le fascinaban aun los altos edificios a pesar de haber pasado tantos años aún seguía maravillándose con las grandes urbes de metal y cristal que se erguían ante sus maravillada mirada, le encantaba ir a alguna cafetería del centro comercial y pedir un café bien cargado sin azúcar y caminar a donde sus pies lo llevaran siguiendo a la gente, a las luces de los autos, en esos momentos se sentía como en un frasco de luciérnagas bailarinas, luces por doquier, a donde mirara siempre brillaba algo ya fuera las lámparas de un auto último modelo, o la sonrisa de una niña que jugaba en la fuente o la moldura del anciano que siempre sacaba a pasear a sus perros, siempre había algo que brillaba.

Pero hoy no era uno de esos días, parecía que su mala disposición ensombrecía todo a su alrededor volviéndolo gris y monótono, se sentía parte de ese cuadro en escala de grises en el que no acababa de encajar.

Hoy sentía que había sido absorbido por el cuadro que tanto admiraba, se había vuelto parte de él, ya no le sorprendía nada.

Siguió andando hacia un restaurante bar que solía visitar, después de todo seguía siendo un hombre tranquilo y de viejas costumbres, el lugar era poco glamuroso y su clientela habitual era algo hosca, pero por Kami sama vendían el mejor Soba que había probado en su vida, seguramente lo haría sentir mejor.

Entro en el local, lleno de tipos hoscos de esos que son mucho ruido y pocas nueces, con tatuajes y playeras sin mangas a los cuales cualquier movimiento de otra persona les parecía una provocación, en fin había aprendido a tratar con ellos.

-Hola Haruhi- Saludo a la encargada

-¿Que hay Yam?- Saludo la joven de pelo verde

-Nada realmente- sonrió –Sírveme lo de siempre-

Haruhi era una de las pocas personas que realmente le agradaban a Yamcha a parte de los guerreros Z, su vestimenta la hacía ver muy peculiar el cabello verde teñido, las botas con estoperoles, camisetas negras con agujeros, mallas de red, contrastante con lo que realmente era, una de las personas más bien intencionadas que conocía de esas que piensan febrilmente que una buena acción puede cambiar el mundo y ella y su novia Hana eran muy buenas con Puar cuando iban a visitarlas en el refugio de animales donde trabajaban

-Aquí está un soba recién hecho- dijo la joven –Te hacía con tus amigos de fiesta como cada viernes- dijo recargándose en la barra.

-Mal ambiente- dijo restándole importancia- Soy demasiado genial pera el lugar-

-Sí, seguro que si- Dijo Haruhi, ambos rieron aunque la sombra que envolvía a Yamcha no desapareció.

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo de improvisto mientras un grandulón del fondo exigía más alcohol,

Yamcha siguió comiendo el soba con verdadero ahínco, ahínco que pronto se esfumo ¿Por qué todo le parecía tan vano y sin sentido? seria que hoy había pensado en el rumbo que había tomado su vida desde que era un ladrón del desierto con evidente caligenefobia, en estos años de ese hombre había quedado solo el cascaron un cascaron que se había llenado de muchas experiencias desde amar a una mujer con locura, planear una vida con ella, pensar que era lo único en su vida y después arruinarlo todo, en parte el en parte ella ambos fueron experimentando el declive del amor y después un ladrón mejor que él se la había llevado y todo eso que ella nunca quiso tener con él fue a dárselo al sayajin un hijo, una familia eso que el siempre quiso, y fue a dárselo a alguien que en un principio no lo valoraba, y experimento esa envidia corrosiva que le penetraba hasta la última fibra de su ser, ese odio ciego al puto príncipe de los sayajin y su maldita cabezonería. Pensó que su vida terminaría ahí e inclusive pensó en volver al desierto y no pisar Ciudad del Oeste nunca más pero después de mucho reflexionar y una plática con Ten, su mejor amigo fue eliminando esa ira, después de todo había sido decisión de ambos terminar su relación y así fue sanando poco a poco hasta ser un buen amigo aunque fue hasta que vio la reacción de Vegeta cuando Asesinaron a Trunks que vio que realmente le importaba y decidió no juzgarlo después de todo las cosas no son lo que parecen y si a él no le hubieran dado una oportunidad hacia tantos años no sabía que sería de él así que decidió darle una oportunidad.

Literalmente su vida pasaba ante sus ojos mientras comía un soba cada vez más tibio cuando una silla se impactó a su lado rozándole por poco, fue ahí cuando salió de su burbuja personal y se giró para ver como un mastodonte de unos 2 metros y medio se posaba frente a un joven castaño no muy alto, y además tan delgado como una chica al parecer el muchacho había chocado con el grandulón y este se había molestado y había arrojado la silla para intimidarlo, pero contra toda expectativa el castaño no parecía estarlo en absoluto.

"¿Qué quiere ese chico? ¿Qué lo maten?" pensó

Y de repente un hombre de igual talla que el grandote lo sostuvo por el brazo diciéndole

-Trankilo Junko, seguro que el chico no quiso lastimarte- intento apaciguar a su compañero.

Después de eso todo sucedió como en esas películas de vaqueros antiguas donde un pequeño pleito se convierte en una pelea campal de hombres "rudos" en la cual no se hicieron esperar las sillas, mesas y hombres voladores.

Yamcha solo tenía un pensamiento en su cabeza

"Sacar al muchacho del fuego cruzado"

Y así se escabullo entre los hombres intentando evitarlos pues estaba mas preocupado por el joven, lo sacaría volando de ser necesario.

Y siguió andando buscando en el suelo, esperaba verlo hecho un ovillo clamando por que sus ancestros lo ayudaran pero por alguna extraña razón no lo encontró, y fue cuando levanto la cabeza que vio que el delgado y frágil joven estaba sobre una silla levantando al grandulón sobre su cabeza para estamparlo contra el suelo.

¡Si lo hacia todos se abalanzarían contra él!

Así que junto todas sus fuerzas y salió volando disparado hacia el muchacho tan rápido que nadie lo vio venir y con el mismo impulso lo saco del establecimiento a un callejón que estaba cerca pero antes de llegar el muchacho lo empujo

-Suéltame idiota- vocifero el joven con una voz algo aguda pero que combinaba con su fisionomía – Nadie te pidió que me sacaras—dijo mientras lo empujaba.

-Un gracias sería suficiente- dijo sobándose el hombro

En ese momento el joven volteo como si lo reconociera pero inmediatamente se giro de nuevo

-Vete, yo regresare a enseñarles quien manda- dijo mientras se giraba hacia el bar

-¡¿Qué?! Claro que no, te mataran si regresas- grito mientras tomaba al joven por el hombro para detenerlo, pero no pudo el muchacho era inamovible como una gran roca, entonces Yamcha se puso frente a él y coloco las manos en sus hombros.

-No puedes, eres un in…- pero no pudo terminar la frase, el joven frente a él tenía algo, algo que reconocería en cualquier lado.

Un collar, el collar que ayudo a Krillin a conseguir por que según él Yamcha sabía que era lo que le gustaba a las mujeres. Era un dije con la esfera de 6 estrellas, 6 porque era el número de lunares que tenía krillin en su frente, seis porque él y Marron tenían uno igual, porque seis por tres era dieciocho…

-¿Por qué tienes eso?- pregunto perplejo

-lo encontré- dijo el joven despreocupadamente

-¿Krillin sabe que estas aquí?-

-Sí, lo sabe- dijo mientras seguía caminando

-Pensé que habías cambiado- dijo Yamcha decepcionado –Que lo habías hecho por él y por Marron

-Tu que vas a saber- dijo despectivamente

-No es fácil adaptarse ¿cierto?- dijo el guerrero – Encajar en un mundo muy diferente del que estabas acostumbrado-

-Que va a saber un imbécil citadino como tú de lo que es adaptarse- dijo dieciocho, quien al parecer ya no se movía.

-Aunque te cueste creerlo hace mucho tiempo yo era un ladrón y se lo que es intentar encajar en un lugar por amor- dijo mirando el cielo – Y quitarte las viejas costumbres del pasado esas que eran tan parte de ti-

-Entonces no eres tan ignorante como yo pensaba- dijo la mujer disfrazada dándole la espalda al guerrero

-Ya viste que no y que ¿Ahora ahogas las costumbres con peleas callejeras?- dijo Yamcha con verdadera curiosidad aunque no pensaba que dieciocho le fuera a responder.

-Si, con algo te tienes que conformar- dijo dieciocho meneando la cabeza – Fue la decisión que Krillin y yo encontramos.

Yamcha estaba realmente sorprendido, la esposa de su amigo no era muy conversadora que digamos, más bien era agresiva así que pensó que había dado en el clavo con sus comentarios, tal vez porque dieciocho se sentía en parte a como él se sentía hoy, intentando encajar y hacer una vida nueva.

-Te iras acostumbrando, te lo aseguro- dijo con una sonrisa – cuando se es ladrón o criminal no es sencillo adaptarse, pero siempre hay personas que nos ayudan a que sea más sencillo-

-Sí, cometer el crimen perfecto nos pasa factura- dijo la androide retomando su paso – Lo es para mí tanto como lo fue para ti-

-¿El crimen perfecto?- pregunto Yamcha confundido

Dieciocho detuvo su paso una vez más alzando su cabeza hacia el cielo y después volteándolo a ver con sus ojos celestes

-sí, el de robarle al destino otra oportunidad-.

Y entro al bar a seguir con lo que había empezado.

"El crimen perfecto, me parece una buena forma de describirlo, en fin esos grandulones necesitan que alguien los tranquilice".

Y así el ladrón del desierto se encamino dispuesto a robarle una noche mas al destino, ese que él y dieciocho habían engañado.

Me costo mucho trabajo escribir este fic mas porque llevaba 3 días y no se me ocurría nada de nada bueno espero que les agrade porque a mi me gusto mucho

Suerte a todas ¡!


End file.
